


Phoenix

by Penny4yourThoughts



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers Family, BAMF Peter Parker, Battle, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Domestic Avengers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gun Violence, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Im tired, Nightmares, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penny4yourThoughts/pseuds/Penny4yourThoughts
Summary: Peter shot up in bed, a hoarse scream filled with terror leaving his mouth. “No!!!”He panted and sputtered as his room slowly came back into focus around him.The silence of the night was deafening, but he could still feel the sound of the gun ringing in his ears.... “Tony- He- The meeting, It…” Peter stammered as he gasped for breath... They’re gonna kill him”Or: a fic inspired by the scene from Harry Potter order of the Phoenix
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Minor James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> Tadaaa
> 
> So I have been working on this one for a very long time and I am way too tired right now but I hope you'll enjoy! I have never written angst before? So please let me know what you think! 
> 
> This fic is inspired by the scene in order of the phoenix where Harry has the nightmare about Arthur Weasly being attacked, you know the one... So yeah..... Here ya go!
> 
> Love you guys <3
> 
> TW:For gun violence at the beginning of this fic!! Please be careful

“ETA less than10 minutes, boss.” Happy’s gruff voice spoke up from the driver’s seat. 

Tony sighed again for what felt like maybe the twelth time already in just the last ten minutes. “Why would they even arrange a meeting in such a shady place like this….” Tony mumbles to himself as he looks out of the car window. 

“Perhaps because they wanted to sell illegal weapons” Happy pointed out.

“Yeah okay, but still…” Tony shrugged

A few days ago Tony had gotten a letter in the mail of some big company wanting to sell weapons. 

Apparently these weapons were good enough to ‘easily kill aliens and other earthly and non-earthly creatures’, might an attack like the one on New York ever happen again. 

Tony called the number listed at the end of the letter and arranged a meeting two days later. 

He was told to bring his money, but to come with no armor and come alone...

Happy rolled up to the abandoned building and turned off the engine of the expensive car. Tony sighed again and quickly took some sunglasses out of his breast pocket and placed the coloured glasses on his nose. “Let’s get this over with” He mumbled.

Tony got out of the car and walked around the back to grab his suitcase filled with cash out of the trunk. He slammed the trunk lid shut, causing Happy to look up from where he was lazily scrolling on his phone. 

“Come on Hap, we don’t have all day” Tony smirked and walked up to the old building, Happy walking not far behind him.

The area was eerily silent… No sign of activity apart from some birds sitting high up in the trees. 

Checking the location another time on his phone, Tony continued on striding over to their meeting point. He opened the heavy double doors, coughing at the dust getting swept up and swirling around in the air. He waved his hand around in front of his face to clear his sight and stepped further inside, the sounds of his and Happy’s footsteps sounding loud in the empty space.

Some light shone through the broken windows high up the walls, creating shapes on the cracked floor. 

Tony pulled his tailored suit a bit straighter, but then just as Tony was about to call out, he heard the heavy doors fall shut behind him, darkening the room for a moment. 

The sound of the doors loudly echoed around, but were quickly followed by what sounded like a gunshot and the sound of something heavy hitting the floor,

Tony whirled around in one quick move and saw Happy splayed out on the floor with a gunshot wound to the head. 

Tony stood shocked at the horrific sight in front of him, the blood draining from his face. He was about to run up to the man when he felt a sudden presence looming behind him.

He was frozen to the spot and swallowed thickly.

A click sounded.

The soft noise reverberated against the concrete walls of the abandoned warehouse.

He felt the cold end of a gun being pressed to the back of his head.

For a moment there was nothing but silence.

And then the second bang was heard, the loud sound a harsh contrast against the previous silence, and as birds flew away from the scene everything went black.

* * *

Peter shot up in bed, a hoarse scream filled with terror leaving his mouth. “No!!!”

He panted and sputtered as his room slowly came back into focus around him.  
The silence of the night was deafening, but he could still feel the sound of the gun ringing in his ears.

His heart was racing as sweat dripped down his back, Spidey-senses screaming like they’ve never done before.

Peter pressed a shaking hand against his aching chest, his lungs struggling to work anymore.

A startling voice suddenly spoke up “Peter you seem to be in severe distress, shall I wake Miss. Potts?” FRIDAY suddenly spoke up.

Peter didn’t reply as his breathing picked up and he fumbled for his phone. Checking the date and time, resulting in his heart only sinking more. 

He scrambled to get the constricting blankets off of him as he tried to get his body to function.

“Peter, you are in need of assistance, do I need to wake up Miss. Potts?” The voice he now realized belonged to FRIDAY spoke up again.

Peter nodded frantically “Yes! Yes please! Please! Please FRIDAY!!” Peter begged desperately.

He fell out of his bed, somehow not even feeling the impact and tried to get his legs under him. He smacked his hand down on the nightstand, throwing everything off in the process as he struggled to get up.

Once he was standing he more or less stumbled his way over to a room not far from his.

The lights in the hallway were still turned off so he pressed his sweaty hand against the wall to steady himself and let himself be guided by it. 

In reality it maybe only took a few seconds but to him the moment seemed to stretch on forever as he finally made it to his destination.

He hesitated for a moment before gathering his strength and raising his shaking fist. “Steve!!! Steve!!!” Peter screamed, vigorously pounding on the door making it shake in it’s frame.

Before he knew it the door swung open making him stumble, revealing a disheveled looking Steve ready to strike. 

The soldier blinked, “Peter?” 

Peter in return just gasped, not being able to form a sentence, blinded by panic. 

“Hey… Hey take a breath son. Why don’t you tell me what’s going on,” Steve tried to reassure and stepped closer to the still violently gasping boy. 

“Tony- He- The meeting, It…” Peter stammered as he gasped for breath.

“What’s going on?” A somewhat menacing and equally tense Bucky said, as he moved around Steve from inside the room, gun evidently in his hand. 

Peter frowned in confusion at the new guest before attempting to explain once again “I had a dre-dream and he- Ton-...” Peter stuttered and huffed out a frustrated breath at the struggle to form a sentence, feeling light headed due to the lack of oxygen entering his lungs. 

At that moment Pepper came striding around the corner as well “What’s going on?” She asked urgently as she tied her robe around her waist.

Peter turned around in one rapid movement to face the woman and started to gesture around. 

“Tony… He’s in danger” He gasped out finally and rubbed his forehead at the remaining lightheadedness threatening to overtake him. He closed his eyes to focus on the thoughts and memories flying at rapid speed through his brain as he tried to make sense of it.

“I had a dream and I… The weapons... It’s a trap… I saw him get killed” Peter gasped. The tears that threatened to fall, dampening his dark lashes. 

“Peter…” Pepper said softly, probably in an attempt to help him calm down from his nightmare. But this wasn’t just a nightmare. It was a vision.

“No… No! You don’t understand. He’s in danger. The location… The deal is- He’s in danger… I- I can feel it. You have to believe me. Please” He whimpered, the tears he had been trying to desperately hold back now falling down his pale cheek. “Please” He begged

A moment passes as the adults spare eachother a glance “I’ll go wake the others,” Bucky declared and strode out of the room. 

Steve gave a curt nod and focussed back on Peter.

Peter only felt a wave of exhaustion suddenly wash over him, a sound of rushing water filling his ears. His knees started shaking and he started to slowly sink down and would have collapsed on the ground if it wasn’t for Steve quickly gathering him in his arms and guiding him to sit on the floor. 

Pepper had jumped forward too, placing both of her slender hands on his wet face. 

“Hey. Look at me. Look at me Peter. It’s going to be okay. Now tell me what you saw.” Pepper told him, staring deep into his eyes.

Peter took a breath “Tony… The deal... He’s going to- it’s a trap. They’re gonna kill him”

“Who’s gonna kill him?” Steve demanded.

“I- I don’t know! It’s just, the location didn’t make sense right? That’s because it’s fake… I saw him get killed. He will die. My spidey sense… It’s warning me. I know. I just _know_... Please” Peter begged. 

Steve and Pepper made brief eye contact with each other over Peter’s head. Pepper nodded.

“FRIDAY, tell everyone to go to conference room one” Steve told the AI.

Pepper and Steve helped Peter off of the floor, having to practically carry him. Once he stood on somewhat steady legs Steven and Pepper started hurriedly dragging him towards the conference room where the others would meet them.

Peter must have zoned out a little because none of the walk over to the conference room truly registered in his mind. He stared mindlessly into space while Pepper and Steve helped him stumble his way over to the conference room, gripping his upper arm tightly. 

His pyjama shirt had meanwhile soaked through with sweat, but he found that he didn’t care at all. 

When they got to the conference room he was surprised to find that the others had already gathered around the room.

Natasha and Clint were furiously typing away on laptops they pulled out of nowhere, Sam stood next to them frowning in worry. Fury happened to be staying at the tower for the night as he worked on some SHIELD project and now stood in the middle of the room, barking orders at the others. 

Peter stood and watched as the others pulled up information about the “weapons deal” and spoke at rapid speed.

“What’s happening?” He stammered softly.

“Can anybody reach Stark?” Fury asked.

“I’m trying to call his phone now but he hasn’t picked up yet.”

“He usually has his phone turned off though when he’s on missions. Try his suit” Pepper spoke up from behind Peter.

“What’s-...” Peter tried again.

“He’s not in the suit” Natasha replied to Pepper. 

“Why not try calling Happy? He’s with Tony right?” Clint spoke up.  
“It’s also in the middle of the night over there. They might not even have their phones turned on” Steve stated. 

“He was told to come alone right?” Natasha questioned

“When does Stark ever listen?” Bucky grumbled.

“Please…” Peter whimpered.

“Why did he even go in the first place?” Steve asked worried

“He has been on this case for a while now but was waiting on a lead. He got one and decided to check it out by himself” Fury filled in.

“Guys-” Peter tried again.

“That is just plain stupid” Clint commented.

“Tony is stupid” Pepper answered.

Peter huffed in frustration “Wha- Oh my… FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE WILL YOU _PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME?!!_ ” Peter yelled over the loud talking of the group. 

Silence fell over the room as everyone turned around to look at him.

“What’s happening?” He whimpered.

Nick sighed and stepped closer to the defeated looking boy.

“You said something about the location right?” Peter nodded so he continued “When Stark mentioned something about a deal none of us thought much of it at first. Now, he also didn't tell _anyone_ about the fact that he found a lead on this group of terrorists the Avengers had been after for a while, but it was only now, after some serious questioning that his glorified computer was willing to give me the exact location. Something didn’t sit right with me about if from the beginning but I couldn’t put my finger on it and I trusted Stark to have some common sense in him”

“He really doesn't,” Pepper spoke up. 

“No he really doesn’t. Because if he had only looked for a second longer he would have noticed that the coordinates don't even exist. Or actually they do but they are more or less a vague outlining. You said there was something to do with the location, right? So I asked the computer what it was and we didn’t get a clear view. Had he looked closer and paid attention he would have noticed it was to avoid coming to the real meaning of this place. That the place he is going to was once a very dangerous experiment lab.  
It got destroyed by SHIELD two years ago because they were manufacturing illegal weapons with the help of chitauri tech.”

“Why would he go to a place that doesn’t even exist?” Sam questioned.

“Part of the letter got ripped and a few numbers were missing or were vague. Had he filled in the missing coordinates that would have led him over to an abandoned building sight. The ink in the letter had gotten smudged so it was unclear where exactly it was and he was too eager to get these guys arrested that he probably didn’t take a second to even overthink this” Natasha spoke up

“Why would he do that?” Peter asked in a small voice.

The others looked at each other. “Because of Spider-Man…” Fury said grimly

Peter just looked confused. “Me?”

“The guys we’re after they’re... Dangerous. Tony knew that, so Tony had told your suit’s AI that if you ever came across these guys he would be alerted. And then a few days ago you actually did.” Steve said softly with a hint of regret in his voice

Peter thought hard, trying to get his exhausted mind to work. “The drug deal” he mumbled and watches as in the meantime the others were still working on reaching Tony and to gain more information

Fury nodded “Exactly. Stark mentioned that your AI, Karen, told him you had recorded a conversation about a big drug deal two months from that day. The guys you recorded matched with the terrorists, so then when he then got that letter a few days ago he didn’t hesitate.”

“But that doesn’t make sense. Why would Mr.Stark just go after someone? I mean it’s bad but perhaps it was fake, right? And maybe I could have handled it?” Peter tried

Someone sighed behind him. Peter turned around and saw Pepper looking troubled. “Tony got a threat saying that they were gonna kill you, Peter. We tracked it down to these same guys so then when FRIDAY told him you had gotten close to them he panicked.”

“Anyone who even pays a little attention knows that you two are close. If someone wants to get to Stark, the easiest way is to do that through you.”

Clint suddenly jumped up, “I tracked Hogan’s phone, but he's not responding either.”

“I got CCTV, the kid’s right” Natasha spoke up in a serious tone as well. She turned her laptop around to show the security cameras of the place.

Multiple vans were parked around the corner and there, clear insight was one of the terrorists pulling out a gun. 

As soon as the others saw the screen they jumped up. Peter looked around in fear. “But then why would they all of a sudden want to sell their weapons?

“To lure him in is my guess” Clint said, not even looking up as he tried to make his way through the last of Tony’s files.

“Why would they assume Tony would even jump on that?” Steve wondered out loud.

“They have been slowly feeding Tony information that would make him want to buy these weapons...The letter selling the weapons was the final step. These people wanted to use his trauma against him and probably thought he would therefore jump on it and Tony _actually _jumped on it as soon as it was clear it was from the same people.”__

__“I got everything.” Clint suddenly spoke up again._ _

__Steve straightened out his spine, immediately taking on his role as the captain “Then let’s suit up. If we leave now we might still be on time to stop them. Fury get SHIELD to gear up and surround the area, Natasha, try to reach Stark again. Clint, can you get the quinjet? ”_ _

__“I’m coming with you!” Peter hurried._ _

__“No you are staying here” Fury told him sternly_ _

__“What? No! I want to come with you! I can defend myself!”_ _

__“No Peter. You have to stay here” Steve told the boy staring into his eyes._ _

__“No! I’m going with you!”  
“You are too closely involved Peter. You’ll only get hurt” Sam tried to explain._ _

__Peter looked at his heroes, mouth hanging open and at loss for words._ _

__“Y-You can’t tell me what to do! If you guys are all going then I-I want to come with you guys!” Peter stammered and took a step forward towards the team._ _

__“Yes we can, Peter. You need to stay here. How do you think Stark will feel if he finds out you came with us, let alone got hurt. Or worse.” Fury told him_ _

__Peter stared up at the man. He felt his heart beating out of his chest and tried to keep the tears at bay._ _

__“I’ll stay here.” A voice spoke up._ _

__They all turned around to see Bucky standing in the back of the room. “I mean it’s probably not even safe to have me join you guys, but I can stay here with Peter. Make sure everything is okay and to know if Tony calls”_ _

__Steve looked like he wanted to protest, but then decided against it and nodded. “Okay, you can stay here Buck.” Steve then focussed back on Peter. “I promise you it’s gonna be okay. You can use your comms and we will still communicate with you, but we gotta go now. If we go now we might be there before the sun rises. He’s going there either way, but he’s gonna need back up”_ _

__Peter watched on, defeated as everyone around them prepared themselves for the unexpected mission. A hand pressed into his lower back, gently pushing him out of the room._ _

__“Come on Peter… Let’s go to the penthouse” Pepper’s soft voice broke through the chaos._ _

__Peter nodded mindlessly and let himself be guided out of the room. He turned around one last time. Natasha was pulling out a USB with all the information and grabbed a gun from somewhere under the table, sticking it to a holster she hid under her pyjama pants. Sam had already left the room to grab some weapons and armor, having followed Clint not long after he left to start the quinjet. He also noticed Steve in the back of the room with Bucky, talking quietly as he held the other man’s hand._ _

__Exhausted and emotionally drained, he followed Pepper_ _

* * *

__Peter stood in front of the building’s large windows as the rain hit the windows and streamed down, creating almost tiny rivers._ _

__He stood watching in silence as he saw the smaller quinjet fly away from the helipad._ _

__Peter stared into the distance until the quinjet disappeared between the rain. His gaze moved on to his own reflection, visible in the thick glass. His hair was a mess and his face looked pale, almost gaunt._ _

__Another figure moved to stand behind him, knowing it was Pepper. Neither one spoke for a moment._ _

__“I know telling you that everything will be alright, is not going to help you. You and Tony are too much alike for me to know” She said with a small smile. “But I do know that the other’s got it handled and Tony can take care of himself.”_ _

__Peter didn’t reply._ _

__“It must be hard. It _is _hard, I know. Staying behind and not knowing what’s gonna happen… But you did everything you could Peter. I understand it must be difficult. Having to stay here. But trust me when I say it was only to protect you.”___ _

____“I can take care of myself,” Peter mumbled._ _ _ _

____“I know. The others do too. But… It’s better for you to have stayed behind. You could have gotten hurt. These people were after you as well after all…”_ _ _ _

____“I know…” Peter whispered “I just feel so useless now.”_ _ _ _

____At that Pepper stepped forward, stepping into Peter’s line of sight. “You are not useless Peter.” She told him sternly. “Without you we may have never even found out what was going to happen.” Peter sucked in a breath as he held onto Pepper’s steely gaze. “You saved him Peter. All you can do now is trust the team to look out for one another. Because I know that they will do everything it takes to bring each other back home.”_ _ _ _

____Silence filled the room. Peter searched her gaze. He must have found what he was looking for, because he nodded and looked down at his feet._ _ _ _

____Pepper nodded as well and stepped back for a moment to grab something from the couch. “Here” She said, holding out a faded shirt and hoodie. Peter looked a bit confused. “They’re Tony’s. I figured you would want to change your shit and… Maybe having something of Tony’s would help you feel a little better”_ _ _ _

____Peter felt himself choke up but managed to utter out a soft “Thank you” before hurriying to the nearest bathroom._ _ _ _

____As soon as he closed the door of the bathroom behind him he stood with his back pressed against it, breathing deeply to try and calm himself down._ _ _ _

____He splashed some cold water against his face which luckily did help a lot and changed into the fresh clothes after he had freshened up._ _ _ _

____He put the shirt on, the old but yet soft material feeling comforting against his skin. The hoodie still smelled like Tony… A mixture of fancy coffee, cologne and just something so distinctly Tony…_ _ _ _

____He couldn’t help but hug it closer._ _ _ _

* * *

____When Peter walked back into the room he saw that Bucky had now also joined the penthouses living room._ _ _ _

____“Hey.” Peter spoke up first_ _ _ _

____Bucky startled a little and turned his head a little towards Peter. “Hey kid”_ _ _ _

____“I uh- I didn’t know you were staying at the tower…” Peter tried_ _ _ _

____“I just got here late at night. You were already asleep.” Bucky replied a bit toneless._ _ _ _

____Peter nodded._ _ _ _

____He timidly walked over to the couch and carefully settled next to Bucky, still quite some distence between them. Pepper was in the kitchen, busy making tea it seemed._ _ _ _

____“I brought some of the comms. In case you wanted to listen.” Bucky said_ _ _ _

____Peter felt himself hesitate. On one hand he desperately wanted to be on top of everthing but on the other hand he felt hesitant. He could end up hearing something he might nog want to hear._ _ _ _

____Bucky must have noticed his hesitance. “I can listen to it for you. Let you know if something happens?”_ _ _ _

____“Please”_ _ _ _

* * *

____The rest of the night was pretty uneventful._ _ _ _

____Peter was fighting sleep with everything he had. About thirty minutes ago Bucky had informed them that they arrived close to their destination, but had yet to reach Tony._ _ _ _

____That itself was something that didn’t sit right with him…_ _ _ _

____Suddenly out of nowhere Bucky sat up, making Peter jump hard enough to spill his since cooled down tea over his pyjama pants._ _ _ _

____“They got hold of Tony! They’re gonna turn around now!” Bucky exclaimed._ _ _ _

____Peter sat forward in one quick motion as well, grabbing the other earpiece from the table and quickly connecting._ Pepper quickly closed the book she had been reading and sat forward _ _ _

____Peter could hear the others talking rapidly to each other. From the sound of it Happy and Mr.Stark had already driven up to the meeting point and the others were just in time for them to warn them._ _ _ _

____He could hear people screaming in the background as the Avengers rounded the place. It sounded something along the lines of “Don’t let them escape!” Someone with a gravelly voice barreled out._ _ _ _

____“Watch out! They’re heading for the car!” The voice of Steve yelled over the line._ _ _ _

____Peter was frozen to his seat as he listened on carefully to what was happening._ _ _ _

____He then heard the one thing he’d been so deathly afraid of._ _ _ _

____Gunshots._ _ _ _

* * *

____“ETA less than 10 minutes, boss.” Happy’s gruff voice spoke up from the driver’s seat._ _ _ _

____Tony sighed again for what felt like maybe the twelth time already in just the last ten minutes. “Why would they even arrange a meeting in such a shady place like this….” Tony mumbles to himself as he looks out of the car window._ _ _ _

____“Perhaps because they wanted to sell illegal weapons” Happy pointed out._ _ _ _

____“Yeah okay, but still…” Tony shrugged. “I also still don’t understand why you’re the one driving”_ _ _ _

____“Because if something goes wrong I can drive and you can hide”_ _ _ _

____“I could just use my suit”_ _ _ _

____“Which you didn’t even bring with you” Happy sighed._ _ _ _

____Another buzzing noise sounded, making Tony sigh again ( _‘13’ _Tony thought)___ _ _ _

______“Boss, your phone has literally been blowing up since this morning, why don’t you just pick up the phone” Happy said in annoyance._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You know damn well”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“No I don’t. I actually really don’t. The only thing I see right now is you going out to _kill_ yourself, because you still believe you have to do everything on your own. The only reason I’m going with you now is so that I can at least say that I have tried. So just pick up your damn phone for the love of god” ______

__________Tony just sat there in silence as he listened to the sound of his phone buzzing. Perhaps the man was right._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Tony speaking”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Tony! Thank- Listen, you need to turn around right now!” Clint’s voice sounded over the speaker of the phone, loud enough to even make Happy look up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What? Why? What’s going on?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“We’ve been trying to reach you for hours! You need to stop the car right now!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Why don’t you just explain to me what the hell is going on?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“The kid-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What’s wrong with Peter?!” Tony demanded_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Peter’s fine! But listen you need to turn around right now! Peter’s…. I don’t know Spider-Tingle or something was telling him something was wrong? He had a nightmare or something and informed us that this deal is going to be an ambush. And the kid’s right! They have weapons-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes that is what I’m here for! To stop those things from ever hurting anyone-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Tony listen! They’re with a bunch of people out there right now! Peter said he had almost like a vision and saw the both of you die! If you don’t believe us, believe Peter! We are on our way as well and we’re maybe 2 minutes out? But you have to turn around right now!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tony looked around as they pretty much already drove up to their destination “Hogan stop the car right now and turn around!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Just do it!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Happy then slammed the brakes, making them both shoot forward in their seats and spinned the steering wheel around, swerving the car around with a tight turn. Tires screeching and dust flying around._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tony could hear it now, the roaring sound of the quinjet nearing and the shouts of dozens of men waiting for their arrival._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Watch out! They’re heading for the car!” Tony could hear Steve yelling in the background._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tony turned around and indeed saw the very terrorist they were after running out of the building with chitauri tech. Happy must’ve noticed too because he suddenly pushed Tony down right in time for the bulletproof windows to shatter when one of the men shot through the car._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The first blast went right over their heads. Enforced bullets, Tony realised._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When Tony was bent over in his seat he immediately tapped his watch, releasing the nanobots he had been testing and forming a gauntlet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Another gunshot rang out and suddenly Happy grunted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tony shot up in his seat, face pale and heart beating with adrenaline._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Happy had been hit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________From what he could gather in that moment the man had only been hit in the shoulder, escaping a more permanent hit by a mere few inches._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tony twisted around painfully, constricted by the seat belt and aimed the first shot with his repulsor. The windows shattered even further and the blast hit one of the men straight in the chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He turned back around in his seat and quickly burned through the seatbelt, ignoring Happy’s protests._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Now being able to move more freely he shot another well aimed blast through the broken car window, blasting two more of the terrorists minions off their feet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Luckily the others were there now as well and took down the rest of the group just as Happy turned the corner and got them both out of sight and aim from the battle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tony reached for the door but was stopped by a now heavily breathing Happy “No! You stay in this damn car! You don’t have anything on you right now! We’re leaving.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hogan you’re bleeding”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I was aware!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Stop the car!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No! I’m getting you out of here!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tony wanted to protest when he suddenly heard his name being called from over the phone. He turned his head left and right in search of where he had dropped it, finally finding it slid under his seat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Tony do you copy? We got them. Tony? Do you copy?” He heard Steve now ask._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes! I’m here! Hogan’s hurt!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What happened? Did he get hit?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes! Fuck! He got shot!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Okay we’re heading your way now! SHIELD is here as well now and they’re going to detain them. You guys need to get checked out”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Okay” Tony breathed out. “Is everyone okay?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes… I think so yeah” Steve sighed. “We’re landing in an open field not far from you right now so Hogan can get checked out”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tony looked over to the bodyguard who apart from being a little pale luckily was pretty much okay._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Got it… See ya there”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

________As soon as Peter heard the distant sound of gunshots everything around him seemed to cease to exist._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The only thing he could listen to were the sounds of the fight over the comms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He sat there, eyes fixed on some point on the table and hands pressed over his ear, listening for any sign._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Tony! Hogan! Does anybody have eyes on Hogan or Tony?” Peter heard Steve yell over the comms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His heart stopped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________No…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Tony do you copy? We got them. Tony? Do you copy?.... What happened? Did he get hit?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He couldn’t listen to it any longer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He dropped his hands, the horror taking over._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Peter!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Was someone calling his name?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Peter! They’re okay! You need to breathe! Everyone is okay!” Bucky’s voice suddenly broke through the rushing sounds in his head. “My god kid, I could’ve sworn you were turning blue! They’re okay, kid” Bucky told him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Peter suddenly became aware of the tears streaming down his face and his lungs aching for oxygen. Bucky’s hands were pressed against his face, the cold of his metal hand cooling his fevered skin. Pepper was also sat beside him squeezing his hands tightly and talking to him_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“They’re okay sweetie… It’s over” Pepper said softly_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Peter finally decided to let himself break._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

________The sun was already well on it’s way up in the sky when the sounds of the quinjet could be heard nearing the tower._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Peter had since calmed down from where he had been sobbing and shaking in Pepper’s arms while Bucky had been rubbing his back and telling him to breathe._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The kid shot up from the couch, Bucky having to steady him when he stumbled in his haste to get up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The three of them quickly made their way over to the elevator to head to the roof where the others would wait them up on the landing pad._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________As soon as Peter saw Tony walk out he ran over to the man, practically jumping in his arms and nearly tackling him. He was a blubbering mess of sorry’s and gratitude that the man was okay._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Happy then also came walking out of the quinjet, his shoulder bandaged up and luckily looking pretty okay for someone who had just gotten shot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Peter reluctantly let go of Tony and stumbled his way over to the bodyguard._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Happy! I’m so sorry! I should have realised something was wrong sooner! I- I’m so sorry… Are you okay?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Happy couldn’t help but smile at the kid’s wide eyed concern. “I’m okay kid. From what I heard thanks to you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I-...What happened?” Peter asked, his voice breaking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The team made their way back inside, Peter immediately rushing to help support Happy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’ll explain everything later Peter” Tony reassured him and ruffled his hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They headed over to the tower’s medbay ( _Peter insisted _) to get checked out. Peter then took a moment to look around… Luckily most of them got away with just a few minor cuts and bruises, but were still a little haunted with the knowledge that this could have gone so horribly different.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Clint and Natasha were already joking with each other but Peter could definitely notice the way Natasha limped a little, supported by an arm around her shoulder from the archer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Steve and Bucky walked in front of them, Steve’s hand resting on the small of Bucky’s back as the longer haired man seemed to kind of lean into Steve._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________For the first time since last night Peter felt at peace…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________His family was safe._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

__________Pepper walked into the waiting room of the tower’s medbay, a small smile creeping on her face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“How’s Happy?” She asked softly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Tony looked up from where he was sitting on the waiting room’s couch, Peter now curled up with his head on the man's lap._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“In surgery, but he’s gonna be okay. Thanks to this kid” Tony smiled fondly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Good” Pepper whispered as she looked at Peter’s calm features. “It’s nice to finally see him okay too. He was… I’ve never seen him like that…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Tony took a moment to let the information sink in, caressing a hand through the kid’s soft curls. “Well if it wasn’t for the kid… God knows what might’ve happened.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You’re lucky to have him” Pepper chuckled_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A fond look washed over Tony’s face. “Yeah I am…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“He’s also lucky to have you, you know? The kid hasn’t had it easy. But you make his life better”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“How do I make his life better? Look at him, Pep.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I am looking at him Tony. The kid cares about you. And you care about him.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Tony just stammered a little._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Now go cuddle your kid, Mr. Stark”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Will do Ms. Potts”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Well.....
> 
> What do you think? I worked pretty hard on it so I really hope I pulled this one off :) I for example purposely wrote the beginning to be as confusing as possible, have the characters act out of character to raise suspiscion... Smart aren't I ;P
> 
> The lockdown in my country got extended to February which kinda sucks but oh well... But hey, if you're ever up for a chat or just need a friend (god knows I do lol) just feel free to shoot me a message on Tumblr or something! I'm always up for a chat <3
> 
> Oh and last but not least, I kinda want to take prompts! So if you have any ideas for a fic within a AU of mine or outside of my AUs just feel free to drop a comment!
> 
> Every kudo and comment truly makes my day! I love you all so much<3
> 
> Lots of love,  
> O Penny4yourThoughts


End file.
